shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raylicity
— in the crossover • • • |links = }} Raylicity is the het ship between Ray and Felicity from the Arrow fandom. Canon Ray and Felicity meet at her new job, in a tech shop, where he's impressed by her prowess and also confused by why she works in the shop with her skills. Ray also confesses that he knows her name because of her former affiliation with Queen Consolidated. Felicity later learns that Ray is actually billionaire inventor Ray Palmer, who is putting a bid on how to resuscitate the ailing Queen Consolidated. Ray succeeds and acquires Oliver's new company. Ray offers Felicity a job at the company, but she refuses at first on the grounds of loyalty to Oliver. Ray comes off as a bit of a stalker, as he tracks Felicity's phone to meet her and try and convince her to take the position.The Calm (301) As Felicity doesn't want the job, Ray buys the tech shop, becoming Felicity's new de facto superior. Playing it off as a 'creative business strategy', Ray switches gears as he realizes Felicity is upset. She is hurting from losing Sara and tells him that she quits her job. Felicity's expresses her reaction to Sara's death as wanting to do more than assisting a vigilante, but is really fueled by Oliver's rejection of her, being expressed at a bad time. At any rate, Felicity returns to QC and agrees to take the job.Sara (302) Thinking she'll work as Ray's assistant in a similar capacity to when Oliver was CEO, Felicity stipulates she won't be getting coffee and is surprised to find that she has her own Executive Assistant of her own and Oliver's old office. Ray witnesses her fielding multiple vigilante phone calls, but does not seem irritated at the lack of professionalism despite Felicity unapologetically taking personal calls in the middle of a conversation with Ray, her boss. Her first assignment is to get a badly damaged storage unit working again and she is successful, impressing Ray. Although she just started, after finishing this task, she tells Ray she wants to take a few days off, which he oddly accepts.Corto Maltese (303) One day Ray stops by Felicity's apartment early in the morning to run an idea by her, which Felicity is kinda surprised by and finds very unorthodox. Simultaneously, Felicity mother pays a visit and Felicity introduces them, before Ray leaves for work. One evening Felicity is feeling responsible for a virus she created terrorizing the city and, reminded of the death of her first boyfriend, she comes to her office to cry. Ray comes in and after a beat, realizes that Felicity's crying. She shares her woes in a roundabout way, but feeling she can relate her problem to Ray, as he is an inventor. When Felicity's mother is leaving, Ray meets her again and Felicity says she's taken a sick day, which Ray just accepts without issue.The Secret Origin Of Felicity Smoak (305) While Felicity is healing from her squashed romance with Oliver, Ray is reeling from the death of his fiancé, Anna, but finds himself drawn to Felicity and she agrees to go on a business date with him. Afterwards, Ray informs Felicity that her words about him swayed the deal in his favor and they share a passionate kiss. Ray apologizes, insists that it was supposed to be a platonic dinner and leaves. Felicity is hurt and distances herself from Ray, who shows up at Verdant and tells her how his fiancé died, that he felt guilty kissing Felicity. Fanon On AO3, Raylicity is the sixth most written ship for Ray and the tenth most written for Felicity. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ray/Felicity tag on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :Ray & Felicity TUMBLR : : : : : Gallery 316raylicity.gif|The Offer raylicity.jpeg|Nanda Parbat 310raylicity.jpg|Left Behind 307raylicity.jpg|Draw Back Your Bow 307rayfelicity.jpg|Draw Back Your Bow 307palmsmoak.jpg|Draw Back Your Bow Raycity.jpeg|Draw Back Your Bow 307atomicsmoak.jpg|Draw Back Your Bow 305felicityray.jpg|The Secret Origin Of Felicity Smoak Scientists.jpeg smoakatom.jpeg Video Ray Palmer & Felicity Smoak I'm Sorry Ray + felicity → i wanna make you smile References Navigation